User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Serrator
reincarnated as a Nighlok.]] My next Power Rangers villain proposal is Serrator from Power Rangers Samurai. What is the work? Power Rangers Samurai (2011) and Power Rangers Super Samurai (2012) are the 18th and 19th entry entries of the long-running Power Rangers franchise adapted from its Super Sentai counterpart, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It is the first installment of the Saban Brands era following Haim Saban re-acquiring the franchise from Disney. It is also the first Power Rangers series to air on Nickelodeon, which the franchise would later go on to air subsequent seasons all the way to Beast Morphers, with the franchise currently owned by Hasbro. Several centuries ago in Ancient Japan, monsters known as the Nighloks began to attack the human world, only to face opposition from humans who could harness Symbol Power and become the Samurai Power Rangers. The Nighlok leader, Master Xandred was eventually sealed away by a previous generation, but he has arisen once again to exact his revenge. Jayden Shiba, the 18th Head of the Shiba Clan and descendant of the former Red Ranger that defeated Xandred years ago, gathers: Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Mia Watanabe to take up the mantle as the 18th generation of Samurai Power Rangers. Along the way, Jayden's childhood best friend, Antonio Garcia returns to town with his own Ranger powers, the Gold Ranger. With his technical expertise, he was able to reverse engineer his own morpher as well as repair a thought-to-be beyond damaged zord that Jayden gave him years ago. In time, Antonio proves himself to be a valuable asset to the team, and is formally indoctrinated as the 6th Samurai Ranger. Super Samurai continues following the aftermath of Jayden and Deker's battle, with the latter seemingly dead (or so it seemed...) all while Antonio explores the secret of the Black Box, which is revealed to be a power-up for the Rangers: Super Samurai mode. As the Rangers resume their relentless battle against the Nighloks, the mysterious Nighlok King Serrator made his presence known. Towards the endgame, Jayden's sister, Lauren takes over the leadership of the team while Jayden goes on to settle the score with Deker, and eventually rejoins the team to vanquish Xandred once and for all. Who is the villain? Serrator is the fabled Nighlok King, serving as a major antagonist throughout the first half of Super Samurai. He was the one that cursed Dayu and Deker to live on as Nighloks. He had since recruited both Dayu and Deker, manipulating them both to help him in exchange for him relieving them of their curse. What did he do? According to legend, Serrator was most prominently known as the legendary Nighlok King who ruled over his kind with an iron fist and whose goal was to split the Earth in half in order to merge both Earth and the Netherworld into one whole world where he'd rule as the supreme ruler. If the legend were to be believed, that would make him be the Nighlok leader prior to Xandred, however what's definite is that he led a faction independent to that of the master. 200-300 years ago, Serrator created a blade fueled with anger, known as Uramasa. Through under unknown means, most likely having something to do with Serrator, Uramasa ended up in Dayu's hand. Uramasa was supposed to be a wedding gift from Dayu to Deker. The night of Dayu and Deker's wedding, their house caught on fire, in which Dayu called for help to save her husband Deker, who got badly affected by the fire. Serrator appeared as a shadow and offered to save Deker's life, but for a price. He simply offered Dayu to simply trade her humanity for an eternity in the Netherworld. Dayu accepted and Serrator cursed them both to live on as half human/half nighlok. Deker will live, but with no memories while Dayu still retained her memories. Before making himself known to Master Xandred, Serrator sent one of his servants Switchbeast to assist him in their shared goal to flood the Earth with the message that he served a different master. Soon he makes himself known to Xandred, not as a king, but as a Nighlok who's been trapped for centuries, and had been only recently freed and powered up by surges in the Sanzu River. He offers his services to Xandred, who he calls 'master' and vows unflinching loyalty to him. In addition, he brings with him new Moogers eagerly awaiting his orders. He makes himself known to the Rangers where none of their attacks were able to harm him. Serrator even cuts a piece of paper into a shape and transforms it into Papyrox. When Antonio Garcia arrives and manages to harm Serrator, he leaves stating that the Rangers "passed the test" for now. Serrator would attack the Earth personally, with his Papyrox, for a second time. During the second attack, he was also aided by stronger, different colored Moogers and Spitfangs, as well. As with his first attack on Earth, he and his minions were defeated. Continuing his evil plans, Serrator once again recruited both Dayu and Deker while also offering to fix their broken items. As a temporary replacement for Uramasa, Serrator gave Deker a Mooger's sword. As a temporary replacement for Dayu's harmonium, he gave Dayu a dagger which contains special powers. He threw a dark spell in the island of Monolua to make them all fight each other and also to make the Sanzu River rise. When the Samurai Rangers arrived at the island, Serrator had Deker, Dayu and himself split into threes just so they can defeat the rangers. When he found out the rangers survived the attack, he sent Malden and his master blasters, only for them to be defeated by the rangers and the new weapon they acquired, the Bullzooka. Then the rangers put out the fire (Serrator made it to cast a dark spell) with the Bullzooka. As a last ditch effort, he sent a Papyrox along with two Spitfangs, only for them to be defeated and Serrator's plan thwarted. Later, Dayu began to tire of waiting for her Harmonium to be fixed, while Xandred's headaches were becoming worse without Dayu's music. Serrator went to fetch the Harmonium, however Octoroo tagged along to ensure he would be true to his word. While on Earth, Serrator claimed he had his own agenda, one which didn't involve Xandred or Dayu, however her Harmonium was essential in his traitorous motives. Octoroo briefly fought Serrator, before leaving to inform Xandred of Serrator's treachery. Serrator was then attacked by Dayu, who wanted her harmonium back, and the Rangers in an attempt to destroy him. Suddenly, Master Xandred arrived on Earth despite the fact that he would quickly dry and weaken. Seeing he was outnumbered, Serrator fled. Due to severely drying out, during his time on Earth, Master Xandred was forced to completely immerse himself in the Sanzu River, for an indefinite amount to time. While Xandred was hydrating, at the bottom of the Sanzu River, Serrator easily took command of Xandred's ship and became the undisputed leader of both his faction and Xandred's faction of the Nighloks. Eventually the rangers discovered that all of Serrator's attacks form a line. During the next battle, Serrator explained the meaning of the line to the rangers which is to have Deker cut the Earth in two just so Serrator can rule both Earth and the Netherworld, which he intended him to do once he returned Uramasa to him as payment. When all the wedges were set, Serrator located the weakest point between Earth and the Netherworld. When Deker arrived to the spot, Serrator returned Uramasa to him, just so he can strike the final point before it explodes. However Deker instead slashed Serrator, revealing that all he had wanted was Uramasa repaired and didn't share the hatred of humanity that most other Nighloks shared before leaving. Serrator was enraged and attempted to take out his wrath on the Samurai Rangers, however his first form was destroyed by a Five-Disk Octo Cannon and Super Bullzooka combo. Transforming into his Mega Monster form, Serrator with the help of 2 Papyroxes took on the Samurai Megazord, Claw Battlezord, Bull Megazord and Lightzord. Eventually the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord defeated the 2 Papyroxes. Then the Rangers formed the Samurai Gigazord but found that even that wasn't enough to defeat the Nighlok King, so they summoned the Shark Zord for assistance. Combining into the Samurai Shark Gigazord, the Rangers were finally able to destroy Serrator. Before exploding, Serrator complained that he was supposed to split the world open, not get split in half himself. Mitigating Factors There's nothing redeemable about Serrator begin with. In fact, he's basically the Power Rangers equivalent of Mephistopheles as I captioned on the picture; the Faustian devil archetype who is portrayed as a manipulative deal maker. On top of being a sadistic and manipulative traitor like his predecessors Darkonda and Deviot, and successors Vrak and Madame Odius, Serrator is proven to be much worse than Xandred in this regard; keeping his treacherous and self-serving sadism in a sophisticated exterior. In fact, he caused so much despair and misery to Dayu and Deker before turning them into Nighloks. On top of that, Octoroo voiced his distrust with the Nighlok King. Heinous Standards Other than being the cause of Dayu and Deker's lives turned into a living hell, forcing the Rangers and unwilling innocents to kill each other in one episode, and treason against Xandred, Serrator's most heinous goal is on a rather cataclysmic scale. He intends split the Earth open so he can rule both the Earth and Netherworld, and plans to use Deker to do so; knowing that this will lead to the extinction of both humans and Nighloks. Only for him to be double-crossed by Deker and left to die an ironic death at the hands of the Rangers. Everything Serrator does throughout the series speaks how far he plays both the heroes and villains like fiddles, and enjoying every bit of all the death and despair he causes upon them. This easily makes Serrator as one of the most vile of all Nighloks (even moreso than Xandred of all people) and one of the most evil villain in PR history. Final Verdict Once again, Serrator represents the Faustian devil archetype in Power Rangers. He's an easy yes for the highest bidder. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals